La que vence a los héroes
by Neideen Halse
Summary: Raven, con su pasado tormentoso y sus cuentas pendientes, se embarca en la búsqueda de su hermano mayor Desmond. Sabe que esta búsqueda puede poner en peligro su mayor secreto, el hecho de que es dueña de una libreta mortal, una Death Note. Evitar que su "amigo" y compañero en la Wammy's House, L, se entere de esto se vuelve prioridad cuando el empieza a fijarse en ella.
1. Una amena tarde de lluvia

**Disclaimer**: Si yo tuviera algún tipo de pertenencia sobre los personajes de Death Note más de uno descubriría lo que es ser violado, pero como no son míos debo conformarme con fanfics. Es que Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata no querían pasarme los derechos ;_;

Hola! Mi nombre es Neideen y este es mi primer fanfic de Death Note. Tengo otros, pero bajo otro nombre.

La historia se basa en un OC y mi adorado L, pero ya que estamos decidí meterle problemas de ética y moral, homicidios, algo de romance y sobre todo, la línea básica de Death Note, ¿Cuándo está bien y cuando está mal?

Ya les digo que no va a ser corto y que mis problemas escolares me van a impedir una actualización diaria como lo merecen, pero aun así voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Me gustaría saber que opinan de esta bazofia y que me alienten a continuar. Y no me maten :'D

En fin, no lancen muchos tomates virtuales, las personas virtuales de la pobreza virtual los necesitan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una amena tarde de lluvia

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y llovía. Eran las cuatro de la tarde en un día de invierno londinense, una tarde de lluvia, una tarde igual de monótona y aburrida como cualquier otra.

A Deyanira le gustaba la lluvia. Le gustaba mucho. Era refrescante, y si, la empapaba toda, cierto, quizás el enfermarse en su situación no era lo conveniente, pero de todas formas a ella le encantaba la lluvia. Le gustaba llorar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sin embargo, deprimirse no era la única actividad que Deyanira practicaba. A ella le gustaba observar.

Por ejemplo, ese gato pasaba siempre por ese callejón a revisar los basureros del restaurant de la esquina. Venia todos los días, pero siempre había dos o tres gatos más los jueves, a lo mejor servían pescado ese día y conseguían algunas sobras, lo cual explicaría por qué el cocinero se lavaba con tanto añico las manos por esos días, ya que había una pequeña gotera que hacia un ruido un poco molesto cuando se usaba el agua.

¡Mira! ¡Un perro con una mancha blanca!

Deyanira se sonrió. También le gustaba recordar.

Ese perro era muy parecido al que una vez había tenido cuando vivía en una casa. Su madre había odiado al pobre animal, a tal punto de dejarlo semanas sin comer esperando que muriese de anemia. De no ser por Deyanira y sus sobras de contra bando, ese hubiese sido su destino. Esa era una muerte muy pacifica considerando lo que ocurrió. No podía olvidar como su hermanastro lo agarro por el cuello un día y se lo rebano con una navaja.

Se dice que el olvido es un tranquilizante que envenena.

Ese día descubrió que ella era inmune a él. Quería olvidar. Quería olvidar a su perrito, Nenji, a su amiga Aida, a su madre, a su padre, a su padrastro, a su hermanastro, a su hermano. A todos.

Pero era inmune al olvido. Recordaba cada evento de su vida con una anormal claridad, incluso sus primeros años de vida.

Su madre le había susurrado cuando nació que se llamaría Deyanira. Dijo que significaba la que vence a los héroes. ¿Eso significaba que era mala? Ella no era mala, Erebus siempre se lo decía.

Erebus.

Era su único amigo. El la protegía, pero solo ella lo podía ver, Erebus dijo que Nira había sido muy afortunada, que muy pocos tenían su suerte. También le dijo que, mientras no perdiera esa libreta negra, él la cuidaría.

Erebus no se veía como las demás personas en la calle. Su cuerpo era esquelético y de color cal, de su espalda salían dos alas negras, sus ojos eran rojos y sus dientes eran afilados y puntiagudos. Su cabello era negro como sus alas y lacio. Si se mantenía calmado, parecía más humano. Por lo general, él le decía Nira, cosa que a la niña le encantaba ya que sonaba bien cuando el Shinigami lo decía con su voz de ultratumba.

Cuando encontró la libreta tenía nueve años. Habia salido de la escuela y aun no quería regresar a casa, donde seguro su padrastro estaba discutiendo con su madre. Fue a un parque cerca del centro de Londres y se sentó en un columpio y comenzó a columpiarse.

Ese día su directora la había citado. Cuando llego a la oficina se encontró a su maestra y para su sorpresa a su madre. Ella tenía una expresión de incomodidad y enojo, apenas entro la fulmino con la mirada.

-Señorita Lepoid, que bueno que ya llego, siéntese- Saludo la amable señora. Nira se sentó en una silla libre junto a su madre- Señora Lepoi…

-Ahora soy Verkel, directora- Interrumpió la madre de Deyanira, Verónica Verkel.

-Disculpe, señora Verkel. Como decía, quería informarle el porqué de su visita- Deyanira tenía una idea de que podía ser. El otro día había pasado junto a unos profesores y ellos casualmente estaban hablando de ella.

-Sea lo que sea que haya hecho Deyanira, no dude que tomare las medidas necesarias. Ahora estoy algo apurada, así que dígame en que problema se metió y yo discutiré el asunto con ella- Nira apretó sus puñitos en su regazo y sintió sus ojos empañarse. Ella no había hecho nada, siempre se portaba bien y hacia todas sus tareas, jugaba con sus amigos en los periodos libres y participaba en clase. ¿Por qué su mama no confiaba en ella?

La maestra algo confundida por la reacción de la madre de su mejor alumna, salió en su defensa.

-Señora Verkel, el comportamiento de su hija es perfecto, no tiene porque reaccionar así- Verónica parecía confundida.

-Como mi colega ha dicho, el comportamiento de la señorita Lepoid es perfecto. De hecho, es muy inteligente y de eso queríamos hablarle. Hace unas semanas unos estudiantes de psicología vinieron a hacer una demostración e hicieron un ejercicio con los alumnos. Sorprendentemente, Deyanira fue la primera en resolverlo y en tiempo record aun para adultos. Después de otros ejercicios, su hija demostró tener una gran facilidad para resolverlos. Creemos que Deyanira tiene un gran potencial y que educarla a este nivel no es más que contraproducente para su desarrollo. Queremos saber si usted quiere dejarla donde esta o hacer algo, como transferirla a un instituto especial o adelantarla de clase.

Verónica se quedo pensativa. Su hija no era muy inteligente a su parecer, siempre jugando sola, viendo la televisión, jamás la había visto con una actitud extraordinaria. De hecho, le parecía tan simple y vulgar, tan alegre, que siempre buscaba motivos para desquitarse con ella. Si ella sufría, entonces su hija también. Todo era culpa de la mocosa y su hermano.

-Déjeme hablarlo con mi esposo, por favor.

Dejaron que Deyanira se fuera a casa antes, para que participara de la decisión familiar. En realidad, Nira hubiera preferido que no hubieran hecho eso.

Su madre le agarro su muñeca con fuerza y la arrastro detrás de un árbol una vez que salieron del lugar.

-¿Qué piensas que haces? No haces más que darnos problemas a mí y a mi esposo-Escupió con ira.

-Perdón mami, no quería hacerte enojar, perdón mam…-Dejo de hablar al sentir la palma de la mano de su madre contra su mejilla húmeda a causa de las lagrimas. Con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y el susto, recibió el segundo impacto.

- Te dije que no me llamaras así. Tendría que haberte abortado…- Acomodo su cartera y volvió a mirar con repugnancia a esa niña a la que no quería considerar su hija. Su cabello negro, liso, y sus ojos de un dorado ámbar eran herencia de su padre, lo cual le hacía odiarla aun mas- Ni pienses en aparecerte en casa hasta la noche, escoria.

Nira estaba con sus puños apretados en el pasto y arrodillada llorando cuando su madre se fue.

-¿Por qué no me quieres, mami?- Dijo con suplica a la nada.

Ahora estaba columpiándose alegremente, ocupando su mente en otras cosas, como identificar todas las especies de plantas que había por esa zona.

Estaba en eso cuando vio una libreta completamente negra caer del cielo. Se detuvo abruptamente admirando el anormal espectáculo. Cuando toco el suelo, Nira se levanto para recogerla. Sintió un escalofrió al tocarla, pero lo ignoro.

Por bastantes días no hizo nada con la libreta, pero igual la llevaba a todas partes. Algo en su interior le decía que lo mejor era no escribir en ella.

Luego de seis días, Erebus llego. Al principio Deyanira estaba sorprendida, pero nunca asustada. Su curiosidad la superaba.

Al saber que era un dios de la muerte, un shinigami, y que su nombre era Erebus no puedo evitar reír. Le explico que Erebus era un antiguo dios romano de la oscuridad, al lo que el shinigami se hizo ajeno.

Luego de escuchar y asimilar que tenía en sus manos el poder de asesinar a cualquiera que le hiciera sufrir, Deyanira sonrió.

-¿Shinigami, tu nombre era Erebus, cierto? ¿Puedo preguntarte una última cosa?

-Adelante, humana.

-¿Qué harías si yo no usara la Death Note?

Erebus sonrió.

-Absolutamente nada. Pero al final, no resistirás tu propia curiosidad.

Luego de eso, pasaron unos meses y Deyanira escribió por primera vez en el endemoniado cuaderno. Ashton Verkel, su padrastro y Michael Verkel, su hermanastro.

Luego de eso huyo de su casa. De su hermano, ni una noticia. De su madre, suicidio. Ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo último. De sus amigos, nada. Vivo en las calles los últimos dos años, dormía en callejones y su comida era siempre robada, pero al menos no tenía esa presión constante de su familia.

Lo único que lamentaba era el no saber nada de su hermano, pero por lo que Erebus le había dicho aun estaba con vida.

Con Erebus termino desarrollando una gran relación. No sabía porque, pero el shinigami le tenía mucho aprecio.

-¿En qué piensas ahora, Nira?- Inquirió Erebus, sentado junto a ella bajo la lluvia.

-Tengo hambre- Respondió mirando a la calle, desviando el tema- Veamos que hay en la verdulería, podríamos conseguir alguna manzana- Le guiño un ojo al shinigami y se levanto. Caminaron hacia la verdulería.

"Pienso en que tendría que haber escrito los nombres de ellos hace mucho tiempo, mi querido Erebus"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ta dan!

…

¿Un pequeñito review, porfiss?


	2. Solo quería una barra de pan

**Disclaimer: Bueno, parece que el atentado terrorista no sirvió para que me dieran los derechos de autor, así que aquí estoy con este fanfic y aclaro que todo personaje ****violable**** que reconozcan de la serie Death Note no me pertenece. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 2: Solo quería una barra de pan.

-¡Corre! ¡Nira no te detengas!- Grito el shinigami desde las alturas- ¡Hay dos por esta calle y otro espera en la salida! ¡Dobla en la siguiente!- Nira, jadeante y extasiada, cumplió las indicaciones de su amigo y se desvió de la ruta principal. Debajo de su brazo, una caja de cartón, cortesía del almacenero.

Se con ayuda de un contenedor de basura se subió al techo de una de las casas de la zona. Erebus bajo volando y se sentó junto a ella.

-El dueño del almacén y su hermano se fueron hacia la calle principal, creo que fueron a avisarle a la policía. Nira, ¿Por qué fuiste ahí si sabes que aun te buscan?- Erebus tenía una expresión cansada. Habían estado escapando por 16 manzanas antes de lograr perderlos.

-Me entere de que hoy iban a traerles un encargo especial de un surtido vario de paletas- Sonrió radiantemente ante la cara de odio de su amigo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estuvimos escapando por dos horas solo porque se te dio por comer paletas?- Deyanira sonrió como quien no rompe un plato en su vida.

-Si quieres te doy una- Dijo sonriente.

-Maldita mocosa- Murmuro el shinigami mientras Nira admiraba su nueva adquisición.

-De frambuesa, cereza, arándanos, manzana, naranja, normal, de colores, grandes, pequeñas, como canicas, como discos- Enumeraba extasiada. Soltó un gritito de alegría- ¡De fresa!

Nira escondió su tesoro en el lugar donde guardaba sus juguetes y sus otras cosas. Ella tenía muchas "bases" a lo largo de Londres. Erebus rodo los ojos. ¿Por a su amiga le gustaban tanto esas cosas? Eran muy dulces, puro azúcar cristalizado.

-Se te van a pudrir los dientes si comes todo eso- Espeto malhumorado. Al notar eso Nira sonrió.

-Tienes razón, no puedo vivir solo a base de caramelos…-Se acerco al shinigami y abrazo su esquelético cuerpo- Erebus, mi querido y adorado Erebus, ¿Sabes lo mucho que yo…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Inquirió cortando el meloso discurso de la menor.

-Vamos Erebus, no seas así. Acompáñame a la panadería que queda a cinco cuadras, por favor- Puso cara de cachorrito triste-Te doy una paleta de arándanos si me acompañas. Yo se que te gustan.

Evitando que la mocosa hiciera más seria su actuación, el dios de la muerte desplego sus alas y sin ninguna palabra comenzó a volar en la dirección correcta.

Con una sonrisa torcida que manaba desafío aseguro la libreta negra que siempre llevaba en su estomago, ajustada por sus pantalones y tapada por su camisa, para saltar al siguiente tejado.

La que una vez fue Deyanira Lepoid comenzó a ir de tejado en tejado.

Erebus vigilaba desde lo alto. Al principio, Nira era fría y aislada, no dejaba nada fuera de lugar y siempre guardaba sus emociones. Con el tiempo comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos falsos, risas falsas, una personalidad falsa. Superficialmente era alegre y bromista, siempre veía el vaso medio lleno, nunca se deprimía. En realidad era una persona bastante… decepcionada. Todas las palabras bonitas que su madre una vez le dedico fueron cruelmente negadas.

"_Todos somos buenos por dentro" "Los niños nunca sufren" "Jamás te dejare" _Mentira, mentira y mentira. De forma forzosa descubrió que en todo lo bueno hay algo malo.

Nira le hizo una seña desde su escondite, unas cajas, para que bajara.

-Mira, ahora son las doce del mediodía, lo más seguro es que en media, una hora como mucho cierren. Los clientes van a venir en mayor cantidad en ese momento y cuando veamos que el local este muy lleno, corremos y robamos lo que tengamos a mano…- Se detuvo y lo miro de arriba abajo- Mejor tu vigila al panadero y yo agarro mano a lo que pueda.

Minutos después Nira entraba como si nada en el local mientras Erebus vigilaba que nadie la viera.

Justo en el instante en el que ella había agarrado un gran trozo de pan y se disponía a salir, Erebus empujo sin querer un objeto de vidrio que se estrello a pocos centímetros de donde se hallaba Nira.

Apretando los labios para evitar gritarle al torpe de su amigo y con cara de querer asesinar a todos, Deyanira se volteo.

-¿¡Que crees que haces mocosa!?-Grito el panadero dirigiéndose a donde estaba ella.

"Mierda" pensó antes de lanzarse a correr (otra vez) con todas sus fuerzas "Maldito shinigami lo voy a matar cuando lo vea, por supuesto, a él no le afecta porque nadie lo ve, pero a mí me ven todos así que yo me trago lo feo"

Esquivo unas cajas y tiro unos cubos de basura en la persecución. Escucho los pasos del panadero cerca, por lo que solo atino a escapar por una callejuela.

Esta desembocaba en una de las calles principales de Londres, exactamente justo al lado de una confitería.

Tan sumida estaba en la persecución que no escucho el aviso de Erebus y choco contra un hombre adulto.

Se golpeo contra el suelo y se raspo las rodillas.

-Discúlpame, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo el hombre ayudándole a levantarse. Tendría unos cincuenta años, más o menos.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡No la dejen escapar!-Gritaban sus persecutores. El hombre la miro bien y pareció entender la situación de inmediato.

"Te juro Erebus que cuando te vea…"

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo- Dijo el hombre al que previamente había atropellado. Nira lo miro desconfiada-Señores, ¿Hay algún problema?- Esta vez hablo al panadero y su empleado, quien se había unido a la carrera.

-Esta mocosa robo en mi tienda- Contesto el panadero.

-Ya veo, realmente lo lamento señores, hablare con mi sobrina para que no vuelva a pasar- Deyanira abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero supo disimular rápido y se puso detrás de ese hombre- Díganme cuanto es lo que robo y pagare.

Se entretuvo hablando unos minutos más con los panaderos antes de despedirlos, ellos ya con una buena recompensación, y Nira aun no salía de su asombro.

-Gracias señor, no tenia porque hacerlo.

-Al contrario. Por favor, dime Quillsh-Nira asintió.

-De verdad se lo agradezco, no tengo muy buena fama por esta zona- De reojo Nira vio como Erebus abría los ojos sorprendido. Miraba a su cabeza, donde estaba su nombre y su tiempo de vida.

"¿Qué viste, Erebus?"

-¿Quieres que te alcance a tu casa?-Pregunto amablemente señalando un auto aparcado en la acera.

Nira sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-Esto… yo…yo no…-Nira le pedía con la mirada que entendiera.

-Ya veo… no tienes casa-Quillsh Wammy permaneció unos segundos pensativo. Bueno, ¿Qué podría pasar por un día o dos? Al menos hasta que le consiguieran un lugar-Estoy a cargo de un lugar para niños sin hogar-Deyanira frunció el ceño, lo que ella oía era "orfanato". Wammy rio ante la expresión de insatisfacción de la menor- No es un orfanato común. Podrías pasar un par de días ahí, si quieres claro.

Nira dudo. Hace bastante no dormía en una cama como la gente normal, aun así ese hombre era un total extraño, nadie venia y te ofrecía alojamiento sin conocerte. Pero su rostro no hacía que desconfiara de él. Con un vistazo miro a Erebus. Si había problemas graves, ambos sabían qué hacer.

Asintió, sin encontrar las palabras para demostrar su agradecimiento. Le gustaba crear estrategias y usar lógica, observar y analizar, pero a la hora de hablar cara a cara con alguien sentía que las palabras no bastaban para expresarse.

Subió al auto de Wammy algo desconfiada, pues aun recordaba a Erebus y su reacción. Estaba mirando su cara, más bien sobre su cabeza… y si…

Deyanira abrió los ojos levemente.

"Mi tiempo de vida cambio", fue lo único que logro pensar. Nada más explicaría esa reacción.

El viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso, Nira pensando en otras teorías para la reacción de su amigo y Wammy pensando en cómo lograr que no volviera a las calles. Fue así al menos los primeros diez minutos.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Inquirió Wammy.

-Deyanira Lepoid-Contesto con voz firme, dejando de lado sus interrogantes.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, ¿Tiene un significado en particular…?

-La que vence a los héroes.

-Que nombre más curioso, señorita Lepoid. Déjeme preguntarle algo, ¿Dejaría que le hiciésemos una prueba?

-¿Una prueba?-Repitió Nira confusa.

-Vera, nuestra institución es muy especial por lo que los que entran tienen que hacer un pequeño examen.

Deyanira miro al hombre desconfiada.

-¿Y si apruebo?- Espeto mas rudamente, ligeramente recelosa por el desafío. Wammy sonrió.

-Pues le daríamos un hogar, educación y todo lo que necesite.

Nira medito en silencio por el resto del viaje. La verdad le encantaba aprender, su memoria interminable le hacía ansiar más y más, sin embargo ese método elitista para elegir quien queda y quien no, no terminaba de gustarle.

"No seas tonta. Hace mucho que querías volver a vivir de forma normal"

Miro sus puños, los cuales inconscientemente había apretado, y los relajo hasta que sus manos quedaron extendidas.

-Lo hare. Pero si no quedo, quiero que no le diga a nadie que me conoció- Reclamo como única condición.

-No se preocupe, señorita Lepoid.

Paro el auto frente a una hermosa mansión. Afuera, muchos niños jugaban. Nira bajo del auto y quedo como clavada en la entrada.

-¿Nira?-Dijo Erebus a su lado.

Casi le respondía pero recordó que no estaba sola, y no creía que fuera bien visto decir que "tenía un amigo imaginario".

Ese lugar… ella había estado ya allí. Pero de haber esto, ¿No lo recordaría?

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Wammy a la de ojos ámbar.

-No señor, discúlpeme-Contesto distraídamente.

Una niña de ocho años paso corriendo junto a ella y sin querer se tropezó con el hombro de Nira.

-Lo siento- Casi grito antes de volver a su juego.

-¡Erick ten cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien!-Grito Wammy con una leve sonrisa- ¿Entramos?

Nira asintió, mientras Erebus miraba sin confianza a Wammy. Nada que alterara el tiempo de vida de Deyanira, incluso si lo alargaba, le daría confianza.

¿En que nos metimos, mocosa?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

***Nei asoma la cabeza detrás de su escritorio. No hay moros en la costa. Asoma un poco más. Al parecer no hay peligro. Neideen sale al descubierto avergonzada* **

**Etto… ¿Gomene? *Ríe nerviosa* Ya en serio, disculpen el lindo mes que tarde en actualizar. Aun no le tomo la mano.**

**¿Qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal no me gusto y no lo leí antes de subirlo así que si ven un error, perdónenme. Iba a hacerlo más largo… pero no los quería dejar sin nada más tiempo. **

**En el siguiente veremos cómo nuestra loquilla ingresa a Wammy y quizás un encuentro con cierto detective famoso *o***

**Ahora, yo acostumbro responder reviews (no se asusten si una psicópata les contesta) porque me gusta mantener contacto con mis lectores. Así que vamos a contestar a los que no tienen cuenta! (Neideen, ¿De verdad crees que alguien está leyendo esta mierda de fic y tu palabrería de mierda en las notas de autor. Mejor dicho testamento del autor). **

**Annima: No eres la única floja XD que bueno que te gusto, se que falta constancia pero un par de empujoncitos y estoy lista.**

**Victoria Lawliet: Arigatou gozaimasu! Qué bueno que te pasaste por este desecho de fanfic! **

**Chole: De veras, cuando vi tu mensaje me dio el empujoncito para subir esto. No, no voy a abandonarlo. Porfiss no dejes de leer, solo moléstame un poco y me pongo a teclar, lo juro!**

**Y todos los que me pusieron en favoritos o en alertas, los vi, así que dejen un mensajillo a esta escritora frustrada, si no me deprimo TT_TT**

**Suerte, se despide Nei-chan!**


	3. La cruz del Cuervo

**Disclaimer: ¿Esto es estrictamente necesario? Digo, todos saben que Death Note no es mío (Por lastima ;_;) y que esto es puro fandom. Ah, y que todo personaje que no reconozcan es de mi propia autoría.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 3: La cruz del cuervo.

Ese lugar… era horrible.

Nadie parecía conocer el significado de la palabra "calma".

Por donde sea que Nira girase, había al menos un niño haciendo ruido. Pero por lo menos esto solo se aplicaba a los niños de tres a diez años, los demás parecían un poco más calmados. Solo un poco.

Atravesaron un pasillo de colores cálidos y solo cuadros como decoración, los cuales estaban altos para que los niños no los tiraran, hasta llegar a la puerta de lo que Nira estimaba una oficina.

-Adelante-Dijo una voz desde adentro cuando Quillsh llamo.

Sentado en un escritorio se encontraba un hombre de unos cincuenta o sesenta años. Vestía elegantemente y se encontraba revisando unos papeles, los cuales dejo de lado al ver a sus invitados.

Quillsh se acerco a Roger e intercambio un par de palabras con él mientras que Erebus miraba con recelo a los dos hombres.

-De todas las casas donde te podían haber aceptado, ¿Tenias que elegir la que está infestada de mocosos?-Mascullo Erebus cuando los gritos de unos niños afuera de la habitación se escucharon. Nira soltó una risita.

Roger Ruvie miro con curiosidad y una leve familiaridad a la niña de ojos ámbar para luego sonreírle amablemente.

-Ya veo- Dijo cuando su amigo termino de explicarle la situación- En ese caso comencemos las pruebas ya mismo.

Decir que Nira estaba nerviosa mientras los otros dos sacaban unas especies de tarjetas y unas fotocopias, era quedarse corto.

Nunca se había puesto nerviosa por las pruebas o cosas así, pero por más que lo negara quería un lugar al cual llamar casa. Y a pesar de lo ruidosos que eran los niños allí, a pesar de que se tenían que cumplir requisitos para entrar, a pesar de que quizás la mandaran a un orfanato normal… ella quería hacerlo.

Quería tener algo a lo que aferrarse.

Suspiro lentamente y se acomodo en el sillón en el cual le habían indicado que se sentase.

-Mire, señorita Lepoid, le explicare como funciona este lugar-Comenzó a decir Roger- El objetivo de esta institución es encontrar al sucesor de un futuro gran detective, "L"- Nira se extraño por el nombre, un obvio seudónimo para evitar peligro, y comprendió que ese lugar no era un hotel vacacional. Roger le explico un poco sobre este personaje, L, mientras ella comenzaba a entender cada vez mejor lo que era ese lugar. Era prácticamente una competencia para ver quién podría ser digno de ser el sucesor de L- Aquí nos encargamos de darle una formación adecuada a los niños y desarrollar al máximo sus capacidades, para que en un futuro suceda lo ayuden en sus investigaciones- La morena se contuvo de rodar los ojos. "El premio consuelo, querrán decir", pensó para sus adentros. Al menos el nerviosismo se le estaba pasando-Serán unas simples pruebas.

Resulto ser más simple de lo que Nira esperaba. Preguntas de seguir el patrón, completar las palabras, elegir la secuencia, preguntas de lógica y algunas de rapidez mental. Básicamente, lo mismo de hace dos años, se dijo mientras señalaba la respuesta correcta apenas la vio.

Erebus, algo aburrido y totalmente convencido de que ella quedaría para su pesar, se recostó contra la pared y se concentro en las acciones de su pequeña amiga al no tener nada más que hacer.

Mientras Roger y Wammy miraban asombrados a la niña. Las pruebas estaban hechas para durar, entre todas, cinco horas. Por lo general con las primeras decidían si seguir o parar, así que la mayoría de los niños lograron entrar trascurridas tres horas de evaluación como mucho. Sin embargo, ella había completado dos tercios de los exámenes en un poco más de una hora.

Ahora estaba haciendo un ejercicio de memoria. Eras unas trescientas o más cartas dadas vuelta, las cuales Roger había mezclado y dispersado de cualquier modo en el piso sin que se sobrepusiesen.

Las cartas desaparecían mas rápido de lo que cualquiera imaginaria. Deyanira las volteaba y rápidamente encontraba a su pareja, las cartas eran apiladas en un montoncito junto a ella.

"Esto es prácticamente un juego" Dijo mientras sonreía levemente "Yo jugaba a algo así cuando tenía cinco años" Recordó añorando esas cartas de animalitos que su padre le había dado.

Roger miraba asombrado la rapidez con la que las cartas desaparecían mientras Wammy volvía a revisar los resultados de las pruebas anteriores.

Todo correcto.

Miro ahora con estupefacción a la niña de escasos once años que ya había apilado unas cien cartas o más.

"La última vez que vi a un niño hace algo así fue hace bastante, cuando conocí a Elle…"

Se quedo en silencio, observándola.

-Quillsh…-Llamo Roger en un susurro, ya para el final del examen-¿Podemos hablar afuera?-El hombre miro a Nira, quien ya había terminado su tarea y se encontraba observándolos. Se disculparon unos segundos y salieron de la estancia.

Deyanira sonrió y les dijo que no había problema. Apenas se fueron, se dirigió al shinigami que seguía recostado contra la pared.

-Erebus…

-Ya se, ya se- Atravesó la pared y siguió a los hombres. Estos se encontraban hablando a unos pocos metros de la puerta de la oficina.

- ¿Dónde dijiste que la encontraste?-Inquirió Roger.

-En un barrio a cercano al centro de Londres, ¿Porque lo dices?- Pregunto a su amigo, el cual saco un documento con una foto.

-Hace unos años recuerdo que hubo un extraño incidente en un barrio al norte de Londres. Un hombre y su hijo murieron al mismo tiempo de un paro cardiaco. La esposa, que tenía dos hijos de un matrimonio anterior, enloqueció y comenzó a culpar a sus hijos de la muerte de su esposo y su hijastro. Decía que ambos eran demonios o cosas así- Quillsh asintió para que continuara la historia- Un día, la encontraron muerta en una plaza a un par de cuadras de su hogar. Suicidio obviamente, había tomado una gran cantidad de narcóticos, pero no se descarto el asesinato. Sus dos hijos desaparecieron y la policía vino aquí en su búsqueda. Me dejaron esto-Dijo enseñándole dos informes donde aparecían un joven de unos quince años de cabello negro y ojos azules y una niña con el mismo cabello negro pero con ojos dorados. Ambos guardaban un gran parecido.

En las fichas rezaba: Desmond Lepoid y Deyanira Lepoid, desaparecidos el 15 de Julio de 1992.

-Ya veo… ¿Tienen un familiar vivo?-Pregunto Quillsh.

-No, su padre biológico murió cuando el niño tenía once y la niña cinco.

-Entonces nos guardaremos esta información, de cualquier modo la policía ya debe de haber detenido su búsqueda y ella igualmente tendría que ir a un orfanato.

-Pero Quillsh…-Dudo Roger. Si bien ella era por el momento la que había sacado un resultado similar al de las pruebas de L, no estaba seguro de si decirle o no esta información a la policía.

-¿Cuáles son los beneficios de esto Roger? Sera mejor que ayudemos a que supere su pasado. Ya sufrió mucho más de lo que cualquier niña debería.

Roger no dijo nada, pero en sus pensamientos termino de concordar con su viejo amigo.

-Además, no podemos dejarla en la calle. Ya es un milagro que haya logrado sobrevivir sola-Erebus rio como quien hace una travesura al oír eso- Incluso si tuviese el potencial que tiene, ella necesitaría aun así un hogar.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-Admitió Roger- No necesitamos ver los resultados dos veces para saber que este lugar es adecuado para ella.

Finalmente acordaron educarla para suceder a L, llegado el momento. Por supuesto, siempre que ella así lo quisiese. Además tendrían que hablarlo con L, ya que al final era su decisión.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación, encontraron a la niña jugando un cubo de colores que giraba sobre su eje mesclando los colores. Por el momento, la niña había logrado obtener dos caras del cubo.

Tenía los labios levemente fruncidos y se notaba tan concentrada en completar la tercera cara que noto la entrada de sus anfitriones.

Cuando ellos habían salido, Nira había comenzado a aburrirse, y ya estaba a punto de salir para espiar cuando vio el raro cubo de colores. Tardo menos de un minuto en enviciarse con el juguete.

Erebus puso los ojos en blanco ante la incapacidad de su compañera mortal para quedarse quieta.

-Veo que te gusta mi cubo de Rubik-Dijo Roger sonriendo levemente. Nira abrió los ojos impresionada por no haber notado su llegada y le lanzo una fugaz mirada de reproche al shinigami. Al notar las miradas de los otros dos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Perdón por agarrarlo pero… ¡Era bastante llamativo!-Dijo atropelladamente mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por ese comentario tan idiota. Trato de remendar, o al menos disimular, su error- ¿Qué es exactamente?

-Es un rompecabezas tridimensional creado por el escultor Ernő Rubik en 1972. Es un juego en el cual tienes que haces que las seis caras queden con un color uniforme cada una-Explico Roger rápida pero concisamente.

-Ya veo-Susurro la menor dejado el entretenido juguete en el escritorio.

Hubo un incomodo silencio que Wammy quiso romper.

-Bueno señorita Lepoid, hemos hablado con Roger y creemos que con esos resultados la locura seria no aceptarle en esta institución, sin embargo déjanos preguntarle algo…

-Adelante- Accedió Nira con una satisfacción burbujeándole en su interior. Realmente ella no dudaba de aprobar o no esa evaluación, lo que dudaba era que la aceptaran.

-¿Está dispuesta a emprender este camino? Con su intelecto, toma el lugar como segunda o incluso primera sucesora. ¿Está segura de esto es lo que quiere?-Quillsh se agacho para quedar a la altura de la menor.

A Nira nunca le había interesado mucho la rama policial, "Ser un perro del gobierno", solía decirle al shinigami. Pero eso era diferente, era hacer justicia particularmente, sin depender de ningún país…

Sonrió suavemente.

-Quiero vivir en un mundo donde pueda cerrar los ojos con la seguridad de que mi hermano este a salvo- Contesto por primera vez de forma sincera en todo el día, sin importarle la información que estaba revelando o la impresión que quedara de ella-Quiero hacer un mundo mejor por él, para que nunca más suframos como lo hicimos antes-Dijo ahora con determinación, mirándolos directamente a los ojos sin miedo de que vean su voluntad.

Y ambos entendieron la profundidad de su lucha.

Le explicaron como serian las cosas, las clases que debía tomar y los días libres que tenia. Además, mencionaron que al ser una candidata a sucesora de L, podrían haber personas disconformes, así que le dijeron que por seguridad usara un nombre falso el cual ella podía elegir. Nira decidió charlar ese tema con la almohada.

Roger fue muy amable, le prestó su cubo de Rubik con la promesa de que se lo devolviera solo cuando lo resolviese. Eso hizo que Nira se sintiera bastante feliz.

La acompañaron hasta su nuevo cuarto y le dijeron que la cena se serviría en una hora, luego la dejaron para que se acomodara. Era un lugar cómodo pero algo impersonal desde el punto de vista de Nira. En los armarios había algo de ropa y una ventana detrás de un escritorio deba una hermosa vista de los arboles cubiertos por fina escarcha. Se cambio la ropa que había robado hace una semana y se puso una camisa y una falda que encontró en el armario. Luego se sentó en la cama y su amigo inmortal hizo lo mismo.

Hablo un rato con Erebus sobre el tema de charla de los hombres cuando ella estaba fuera, además el comunico su desconfianza respecto a ese lugar, pero Nira lo ignoro. Mientras charlaban ahora de cosas menores, como pasar a buscar las cosas de las bases o de donde sacar el suministro de paletas ahora, Nira movía los ejes del cubo multicolor rápidamente.

Llegada la hora de la cena, Nira dejo el cubo sobre el colchón y Erebus se dirigió a destruir la evidencia en las bases.

Cuando giro luego de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, se encontró con un chico más o menos de su edad al otro lado del pasillo.

Llevaba ropa de entre casa y algo holgada, su cabello era negro y totalmente desalineado. Su rostro parecía inexpresivo, sin embargo sus ojos grises de pupilas dilatadas parecían atentos a todo.

Se quedaron mirando un rato, estudiándose con la mirada. Estuvieron así hasta que Nira, harta del silencio, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Hola, mi nombre es…-Nira dudo unos segundos. Sin embargo, encontró un seudónimo que le gustaba rápidamente- Raven. Llegue hoy- Se presento simplemente. El chico pareció algo interesado, lo más probable es que no supiera que alguien llegaba hoy. Parecía que no iba a decir nada por lo que Nira, un tanto ofendida, hizo un ademán de seguir caminando.

-Soy L- Murmuro cuando ella le había dado completamente la espalda. Nira se volvió sobre el hombro ligeramente. Se sorprendió un poco de que ese fuese el famoso L, pero nada le hacía dudar de que ese era el. Si hubiese sido un personaje ordinario, no creería en sus palabras.

-Un placer conocerte, L-Y se dirigió al comedor.

Roger la presento rápidamente cuando ella llego, con su nuevo nombre por supuesto, pero Deyanira no le prestó mucha atención ya que estaba más interesada en la cantidad de niños que había allí. Todos de distintas edades y géneros, parecía increíble que todos se movieran como si fuese su casa.

"Quizás si lo sea" Se dijo Nira.

Roger estaba en una punta y Quillsh en otra. Al lado de Wammy, L parecía estar comiendo una especie de tarta.

Cuando termino de cenar, imito a los otros niños que se levantaban para ir a sus cuartos y se dirigió a su habitación. Se decepciono un poco al ver que Erebus no había llegado, seguro que aun estaba volando por Inglaterra.

Se puso un pijama del armario, el cual misteriosamente tenía más ropa que antes, y se metió entre el colchón y el grueso acolchado.

Ahora no podría dormir hasta que Erebus llegara. A partir de ese día, nunca más pudo conciliar el sueño cuando el shinigami se encontraba ausente. Siempre se quedaba pensando en el momento en el que su vida cambio.

Desde el momento en que había finalizado de escribir el apellido Verkel, supo que esa seria siempre una carga en su conciencia. Si, había disfrutado de hacerlo, había disfrutado ver sus rostros de confusión y había amado la sensación de superioridad, de control, que la domino cuando los vio clavarse el cuchillo. Mientras se desangraban, ya con sus voluntades devueltas, gritando, suplicando, pidiendo perdón, mientras ellos morían ella les dirigía miradas de desdén, odio, y una sensación de justicia retorcida germinado en su interior. Una voz tímida en su cabeza le advirtió del arrepentimiento que sentiría en la mañana. Pero la potente voz del odio prácticamente grito las emociones que sentía en ese momento, oculto el arrepentimiento con satisfacción.

Y cuando dejaron de moverse, Nira volvió a la realidad.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué nadie la detuvo? ¡¿Por qué mierda nadie la detuvo?!

Y llorando amargamente, aferrando el cuaderno maldito contra su pecho, salió corriendo por la misma puerta que su hermano había cruzado un par de horas antes, cuando se había encendido la chispa de ese incendio.

Fueron arduas noches. Siempre en sus sueños se veía a ella misma sonriendo mientras su padrastro y su hermanastro se retorcían como vulgares insectos en el piso. Y ella allí, pisoteándolos.

Se repartieron muchas culpas. ¿Acaso era culpa del dios de la muerte que le había dado esa arma? ¿O de su mano que dibujo el trazo final? ¿De los Verkel por ser unos malditos? ¿De su madre por casarse con él? ¿De su hermano Desmond por enfurecer a Ashton Verkel? ¿De su padre por irse antes de tiempo? ¿De sus padres por darle la vida?

Podría culpar a muchas personas y jamás resolver realmente quien era el responsable de esa tragedia. Pero nada cambiaba el hecho de que ese día en la residencia Verkel una tragedia que afecto a la vida de todos los habitantes de allí.

El padre y el hijo, asesinados. La madre, acto de suicidio. El hermano, desaparecido. La hija, culpable.

Deyanira cerró los ojos y se acurruco más en la comodidad de esa cama, observando la luna a través de las cortinas abiertas.

"Tan solo quisiera… que ser feliz fuera tan sencillo como antes, Desmond" Pensó para ese que no podía escucharla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Que loco, en cinco días escribí mas de lo que escribí en el anterior y el otro había tardado un mes en salir XD**

**En fin, en lo personal me gusto este, fue lindo escribirlo, me dieron escalofríos cuando describí los sentimientos de Nira ante la muere de los Verkel **

**Chole, no serán necesarios tus servicios para molestarme XD**

**Si tienen una duda con la historia (¿Vas a matar a L maldita perra?) Con gusto les responderé (Mentira, los voy enredar mas XD)**

**Se despide Nei-chan! Saludos!**


	4. Los giros de la furia

**Disclaimer: Me aburre esto pero vamos a hacerlo, "Death Note no me pertenece solo escribo por mi propio entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro" *Insertar sonrisa idiota* ¿Ya, felices?**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los giros de la furia

En la semana que Nira, o Raven, había vivido en esa casa, aprendió dos cosas.

Uno, que realmente se le hacía raro vivir sin la emoción de siempre.

De hecho, no diría que fuese raro, más bien era aburrido. Erebus estaba trepando las paredes por poco del aburrimiento que intoxicaba el oxigeno, incluso los shinigamis de Dios-sabrá-cuantos-años se aburren.

Dos, que era mejor no hacerse enemigos por esos lares. La mayoría tenía un intelecto superior, ya sea en un ámbito o en otro, por lo que enemistarse con alguien podría ser peligroso.

En este último aspecto Nira hacia lo que podía. Aun así, se negaba a crear lazos con alguno de esos chicos. Ya tenía suficiente con cierto shinigami como para también tener problemas con mortales.

Hablando del shinigami, al parecer seguía ofendido por su decisión de quedarse allí. No era precisamente que le agradara el lugar, por decirlo de forma suave.

Entre los "Este lugar me da repulsión" y los "¿Qué precio ofreces para irnos de este manicomio de eruditos?" Nira noto una sincera preocupación de parte del inmortal hacia ella.

Sin embargo, hubo una discusión que le hizo afirmar eso.

Fue al tercer día de estar allí.

Habían sido días bastante lentos. Sin ese peligro constante que ofrecen las calles, volver a un ámbito civilizado era algo un poco tedioso. Como cuando corres lo suficiente para no cansarte y paras abruptamente.

Sin embargo, el préstamo de Roger sirvió para entretener por un rato a cierta morena de ojos dorados.

Y de paso para darle unas cuantas frustraciones.

A su vez, Erebus estaba bastante distraído. Si, hacia los mismos comentarios jocosos y tenía la misma actitud de siempre, pero se le notaba mas sumido en sus pensamientos que de costumbre. Por simple respeto Nira no le había interrogado respecto a sus ideas, pero aun así sentía inmensa curiosidad al respecto.

La menor estaba batallando con el maldito cubo de colores en ese momento, o al menos lo hizo hasta que Erebus dijo algo que le obligo a interrumpirse.

-Diecisiete.

Nira enarco una ceja. "¿Tanto misterio para eso?"

- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Hace un mes tu tiempo de vida llegaba hasta tus diecisiete años-La niña alzo las cejas sorprendida. Ambos sabían que iba en contra de las reglas revelar el tiempo de vida de un humano- No creo que me digan algo si ese ya no es tu tiempo de vida- Aclaro adivinando los pensamientos de la menor.

-Supongo…- Dejo la palabra difuminarse mientras su mirada se perdía. Sus pensamientos aun bailaban sobre la idea de que hasta hace poco su vida estaba destinada a terminar dentro de seis años.

Seis años. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había sopesado la idea de un futuro. Cuando vives en la calle el peligro de muerte esta todos los días. Ladrones, pedófilos, traficantes, mafiosos y violadores eran lo más común que escondían las sombras de Londres, por ello nunca podía cruzársele por la cabeza la idea de un futuro. Ya era mucho sobrevivir a una fría noche de invierno solo con una manta raída.

Por ahora, con una cama mullida y gruesas mantas para el frio, se daba cuenta que sus puertas habían sido abiertas. Cualquiera reiría de felicidad, lloraría de alegría, gritaría de emoción o quedaría estupefacto por la noticia. Pero en ese instante, Nira solo pudo sentir miedo. Un futuro. Sonaba muy grande para alguien como ella. Los techos fríos, la comida desechada, una moneda en el piso o ropa medianamente usable eran las cosas que una persona sin hogar ambicionaba. Pero cuando salías de esa situación, cuando todas esas cosas se vuelven de fácil acceso o pasaban a segundo plano, no se podía evitar sentir una horrible sensación de sofoco.

De cierta forma, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que eso era real. Se había negado inconscientemente a aceptar la existencia de esa situación. Fantasías, delirios, se dijo inconscientemente. ¿Habría comido algo intoxicado y a esos extremos había llegado su mente? ¿La hipotermia le hacía delirar? ¿Acaso estaba al umbral de la muerte y su mente le ofrecía un mundo perfecto?

Pero la antigua sentencia de Erebus le obligo a aceptar la realidad de los hechos. Su vida hasta hace un par de semanas le golpeo fuertemente en el estomago y la dejo sin aire.

Desde ese día, tomo mayor conciencia de sus acciones. Cuando se vestía trataba a las prendas como si fueran de seda, cuidando de no arrugarla más de lo necesario y de no mancharla. En el estudio prestaba más atención que ninguno, no por el hecho de sacar buenas notas, sino para saciar su sed de aprendizaje. A las horas de la comida ella dejaba el plato limpio, siempre saboreando cada bocado como si fuese el último en meses.

Para todo aquel que nunca paso hambre, esto último podría parecer una exageración. Sin embargo cuando pasas días, por no decir semanas, sin probar un bocado de nada o cuando la comida llega de los desechos de alguien, la comida decente es comparable con un manjar digno de un rey.

De vez en cuando lograban conseguirse lujos como caramelos o comida real, pero… eso era muy de vez cuando. Quizás por eso no se pensó dos veces robar el almacén que recibía un nuevo suministro de dulces.

El hambre podía traumar considerablemente a cualquiera.

Erebus la observaba mientras ella se sumía en sus pensamientos. Y observo como poco a poco palidecía. "Al fin caíste en la realidad, vieja amiga" se dijo con un poco de tristeza. No había nada que lo hiciese más feliz que el que ella tuviese una vida por delante.

Además, para que negarlo, ese había sido su sueño y su meta por años. Alargar el tiempo de vida de Deyanira Lepoid.

Envidiaba a los humanos. Ellos estaban con sus pares sin saber si esa sería la última vez que hablaran, eran felices en su ignorancia. Pero ver a alguien a quien le tienes mucho cariño e incluso amor y saber que en seis años esa sonrisa rebelde se borraría y solo quedaría una fría coraza vacía, era más cruel que el verla morir. La espera era peor que la ejecución.

Pero nada podía hacer el sin intervenir directamente con el destino de Nira. Meses y meses tratando de darle una vida digna, hasta que se tropieza con un hombre mientras robaba al panadero.

Tan simple como eso. Los números cambiaron y la cifra aumento. Su vida se alargo, su sueño más desesperado y tortuoso… el hombre frente a él simplemente lo logro. Solo cruzando un par de palabras.

Lo odiaba. Se sentía en deuda con él, cierto, pero aun así no podía evitar odiarlo. Lo que el por años trato de lograr, ese hombre tardo un par de segundos en cumplir. Y aunque en parte el había tenido que ver con ese desenlace, la decisión final había estado en un extraño.

La vida de Nira por unos segundos dependió de la decisión de un extraño. Y Erebus, aun siendo inmortal, aun siendo un dios, aun siendo una criatura con un amor extraño hacia esa mortal, no logro lo que Quillsh Wammy había logrado.

Porque, aunque quisiera negarlo, eso que sentía hacia la mortal era amor. ¿De padre a una hija? ¿De un hermano mayor a un hermano menor? ¿De un amigo a otro? ¿De…?

Ni siquiera se permitía pensar en el último.

Un silencio cómodo de reflexión se filtro en el ambiente. Pero cuando ambos terminaron sus cavilaciones, un silencio tenso se hizo presente. Y ambos odiaban esos silencios.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta, verdad?-Susurro Erebus rompiendo suavemente el silencio.

-Si…-Contesto ella con una seriedad desubicada. Con la mirada que solo la experiencia y el sufrimiento, sumado a un entendimiento prematuro del mundo. Una mirada adulta. Una mirada que solo el dolor y el sufrimiento del alma podían lograr.

Y eso que aun no conocía el sufrimiento real.

-¿Entiendes el porqué de mi preocupación?- Dijo Erebus con la expresión dura.

La morena negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Tu vida, ese futuro que acabas de adquirir, está en manos de estas personas. En este punto, cualquier golpe que recibas puede derribarte. Estamos en la situación que siempre tratábamos de evitar. Dependes de esas personas.

Nira miro con nuevos ojos a su amigo y se reprocho el no haber caído en esa conclusión.

No hablaron mas por el resto del día y al siguiente amanecer hicieron como si nada. Por dentro, algo había cambiado en la de ojos ámbar. Estaba comenzado a vivir por el mañana y no por el hoy.

Y amaba poder afirmar eso.

Un cambio importante en la vida de Deyanira fue la incorporación de las clases.

Las habitaciones de la mansión servían de aulas y en ellas les daban clases distintos profesores contratados especialmente para un objetivo.

Muchos de ellos deberían enseñar en universidades, ya que los contenidos no eran propios de alumnos de esa edad. Aunque las clases no se organizaban por edades sino por capacidad individual de cada alumno, por lo que los resultados eran muy productivos. Las clases variaban en número, podría ser que nada mas tuvieran cinco estudiantes o veinte, en casos extremos obviamente.

En cuanto a contenido era lo básico, matemática, biología, química, física, literatura, música, etc. Al menos un par de horas de cada materia por semana. Pero dependiendo de las facultades de cada niño, se le deban clases especiales.

No todos allí eran huérfanos, aunque la mayoría tenía problemas familiares. Algunos eran niños de familias ricas y en un menor porcentaje de clase media, por lo que las personalidades variaban bastante.

Blaze era un niño de doce años que tenía una gran mente estratégica y guiada por lógica, incluso una astucia algo maliciosa a veces. Por lo general estaba siempre haciendo el tonto y se la pasaba molestando, pero su astucia siempre lo libraba de problemas.

Attenya tenía once años y parecía una persona con coeficiente normal, sin embargo desde los ocho había desarrollado un código que solo ella comprendía para transcribir ideas o mensajes a notas y claves musicales. Un Do junto a un Sol para ella podía ser aburrimiento. Con distintas combinaciones Attenya podía lograr ideas concretas.

Marcus era un caso de inmadurez total, siempre estaba molestando junto a Blaze. De hecho, los primeros días Nira dudaba de porque él estaba allí. Bastaron un par de charlas, o discusiones, para resolver el misterio. Marcus podía hacerse con el perfil de una persona en solo un par de charlas, por lo que Nira tenía especial cuidado con él. Una persona como él en su situación podía ser peligrosa.

Valeska era otro caso. Ella era una chica que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, pero siempre estaba sola. Todos la querían, pero no parecía que ella terminara de quererlos a ellos. Cualquiera diría que con esa actitud marginada todos la ignorarían, pero por el contrario los que la conocían de años la apreciaban.

Fue la persona con la que más tiempo paso Deyanira.

Era cerrada al principio, pero por una extraña razón se había acercado a Nira. Por supuesto, ella rechazo su amistad de forma educada. No quería formar ningún lazo que luego pudiera resentir. Prefería valerse por su cuenta, además para charlar o para hacer de amigo estaba Erebus. No quería tener ningún amigo mas y le dejo en claro eso a Valeska.

Tardo un día en caer en sus redes. "La maldita sabe cómo engatusarte", pensaba con amargura en la clase de historia. Aunque por dentro se alegraba de la paciencia de la castaña con ella. Le gustase o no, estaba desesperada por un amigo real.

Al pequeño dueto se unió Attenya y por consecuencia Blaze y Marcus.

Por supuesto, Valeska, Attenya, Blaze y Marcus no eran sus nombres reales. Tanto como Raven, era una especie de renacimiento. Cambiar tu nombre real por otro a tu elección tenía algo de ritualismo, ya que ese nuevo nombre era totalmente tuyo. Nadie lo elegía por ti.

Para todo aquel que este orgulloso de su familia, podría entender esto a medias. Pero para alguien que tuvo una vida difícil la oportunidad de comenzar de cero totalmente era muy grande como para desperdiciarse con un nombre normal.

Cada uno de sus nombres tenía un significado, ya sea personal o no, que lo hacia propio.

Pero ninguno de los cinco sabia los el nombre real del otro, lo cual daba una sensación agradable de privacidad.

Valeska y Attenya eran viejas amigas de la infancia junto a Marcus y Blaze, pero ninguno tuvo problemas en asimilarla. Aun así se sentía un tanto infiltrada en ese grupo, por lo que no pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos. Le había comentado vagamente a Erebus que no le gustaba "viajar en manadas".

-Siempre con el papel del lobo solitario, ¿Eh, mocosa?-Se mofo mientras giraba los ojos.

A pesar del golpe que se gano el shinigami, este no paro con sus bromitas.

Ahora se encontraba dando vueltas por la mansión junto al dios inmortal. Se había logrado librar de sus compañeros por un rato con la escusa de que quería descansar.

Estaba en un ala de la mansión que nunca había visto cuando lo vio salir de una habitación.

Tenía la misma ropa que cuando lo conoció, a pesar de haber pasado una semana, y el mismo pelo azabache desordenado.

Se miraron con mutua curiosidad unos segundos. Después de la evaluación, L hablo por simple inercia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto simplemente mientras se rascaba el tobillo izquierdo con la planta del pie derecho. Su expresión no había cambiado de la inexpresividad y su mirada apenas mostraba un leve destello de curiosidad. Tan pequeño que podría desaparecer al menor soplido.

Nira enarco una ceja algo escéptica ante el tono ligeramente acusador de L.

-¿Es que acaso no debería?-Rebatió con otra pregunta. La chispa de curiosidad del chico, quizás un año mayor que ella, aumento un poco ante esa respuesta. Sin embargo su rostro siguió inexpresivo.

Muchos de los habitantes de la mansión lo miraban de tres formas; o con intimidación o con admiración. Y una tercera de envidia, molestia o desagrado. Los únicos que no lo miraban así eran un par de niños a los que no les importaba, Roger y Quillsh. Los dos últimos más que nada porque lo conocían de años.

Sin embargo la chica nueva no le daba ninguna de las miradas anteriores. Lo miraba con curiosidad y un dejo de desinterés similar al que el mismo tenía por lo general.

Como si miraras una piedra, solo que en un lugar en el que no debería estar.

Quizás sea por esto que se permitió gesticular una respuesta.

-No, no deberías- Contesto distraídamente- Esta parte es mía.

Nira ahora si enarco una ceja escéptica. ¿Su parte?

-¿Entonces no puedo estar aquí porque esta parte es tuya?-Afirmo más que pregunto-Entonces, si puedo estar aquí-Se respondió con sencillez.

La máscara de inexpresividad se movió un poco junto al ceño fruncido del mayor. Antes de que preguntase, Nira se aclaro.

-Si este lugar "te pertenece", entonces no hay ningún problema con que venga a romper tus reglas. Como no eres mi superior y no te debo ningún favor, no hay problemas con que pase de ti.

L se sintió divertido por esa respuesta tan tonta. Solo había que ver a la chica para saber que ella también sabía que esa respuesta era idiota. Y aun así, había cierto grado de razón.

Se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Pero aun así este lugar es mío y debería poder negarle la entrada a alguien si así lo quiero- Insistió.

A Nira le empezaba a molestar esa actitud tan "amo del lugar", así que comenzó a liberar su genio.

-¿Y que hace que sea tuyo?-Inquirió con cierta frustración. Ni siquiera sabía porque se gastaba en responder.

-Que aquí está mi habitación- Respondió con la misma inexpresividad y la misma indiferencia, mientras señalaba vagamente la puerta por la que acababa de salir.

-¿En tal caso no sería solo esa habitación tuya?- Estaba a nada de mandarlo a la mierda. Erebus se reía de la frustración de su amiga.

-Nadie más duerme aquí. Solo yo uso esta parte de la casa, no veo porque no puede ser mío-Se miraron a los ojos.

Los ojos grises, en un tácito desacuerdo con su expresión, brillaban levemente ante una victoria. Los ojos ámbar sin embargo estaban molestos ante la terquedad del otro par. Entonces, Nira poso la mirada en el libro en manos del moreno.

-¿Leíste _El caos de la idea_?-Pregunto sin darse cuenta con evidente asombro, dejando atrás todo enojo. L bajo la mirada de forma perezosa y sonrió de forma leve y rápida. Tan rápido que podría nunca haberlo hecho.

-Hace bastante. Acabo de releerlo. Es bastante bueno-Respondió mientras recordaba la primera vez que lo había leído. Tenía ocho años y era su cumpleaños. Fue el primer regalo que le hizo Quillsh. Le gustaba leerlo, era concreto y daba para reflexionar sin importar la cantidad de veces que lo leyeses-¿Lo conoces?

-Leí los primeros capítulos hace años, en una librería. No tenía para comprármelo, pero lo que leí era bastante interesante. La forma en que el autor explica la teoría en la que se forman las ideas y como estas evolucionan mezcla muy bien una explicación psicológica, filosofa y científica. Casi parece hablar de una sola cosa, cuando en realidad habla de muchos temas por separado-Sonrió tristemente mientras recordaba cómo había arrastrado a su hermano dentro.

Su hermano. Desmond.

Una verdad que había negado e ignorado por años golpeo con fuerza la boca de su estomago.

Desmond.

Aun con la misma inexpresividad, L se sorprendió un poco. El autor no era muy famoso, al menos no en esa parte del mundo, por lo que no muchos conocían su investigación.

La chispa de curiosidad ahora ardía, pero logro aplacarla con rapidez.

-Ten-Dijo con aburrimiento- Ya lo conozco de memoria.

Nira tomo el libro sorprendida por el gesto, pero con la boca seca. Su mente repetía una sola palabra.

Desmond.

Y noto como sus manos lo aferraban con añoranza. Extrañaba más de lo que quería aceptar la textura de la tapa de pasta de un libro y el olor de sus hojas. Extrañaba la voz de su hermano quejándose por haberlo obligado a entrar en esa librería, por haberse quedado leyendo.

-Gracias-Murmuró en voz baja y con la garganta aun seca.

Pero el ya había comenzado a caminar por el pasillo. Se paró a pocos pasos de ella y sin voltearse respondió unas pocas palabras tan bajo que Nira no capto bien.

Estimaba que fueran un "De nada".

Nira miraba la cubierta negra y las letras en plateado con aprensión sentada en su cama.

Desmond. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota para bloquear su recuerdo? Una cosa es no poder olvidar, otra es poder bloquear.

Su hermano había azotado la puerta con furia ese día. Se fue para despejar su mente y no armar más problemas con su padrastro y su hermanastro.

Ese día, su padrastro levanto la mano contra ella.

Y cuando encerrada en el baño, con un labio reventado y una mejilla hinchada, había escrito esos nombres malditos, con unos detalles un poco sádicos respecto a la muerte, había matado a dos personas.

Y huido.

Abandono la escena del crimen.

Y su hermano, ese día o al siguiente, llegaría a una casa con coches de policías aparcados afuera, dos cadáveres adentro (suponiendo que su madre no se había matado aun) y ningún rastro de su hermanita.

Palideció al pensar en donde podría estar él.

Solo una vez se preocupo por él, ya al principio, cuando le dijo a Erebus que lo buscase.

Desde entonces vivía negando su existencia, desde entonces Deyanira Lepoid no tenía un hermano mayor.

Desmond Lepoid había muerto junto al resto de los habitantes de esa casa. Y conjunto, su hermana.

Esa chica que escapo de esa casa no era la Deyanira hermana de Desmond, era otra persona, una asesina, que caía en la inmensidad de sus actos.

Y ahora que el futuro volvía a ella, también la existencia de su hermano.

Con lagrimas de rabia tomo el juguete colorido y se puso a buscarle el orden mientras lloraba con odio a sí misma.

Erebus la miraba sin comprender.

Miraba como ella giraba las caras con furia, como mesclaba y juntaba colores con asco y como arruinaba lo que había logrado para empezar de nuevo.

Giro, giro, giro. "¿Cómo mierda te borraste de mi mente?" Giro, giro, giro. "¿Dónde estás?" Giro, giro, giro "¿Estás vivo siquiera?" Giro, giro, giro "¿Realmente me buscaste?" Giro, giro, giro "¿Cómo pude negar a mi propio hermano?" Giro, giro, giro.

Giro.

Dos horas más tarde había parado de llorar y daba un último giro.

Resuelto.

¿El cubo de Rubik o la situación de Desmond? Ambas.

-Voy a buscarlo, Erebus. Hace cinco días no sabía qué hacer con mi futuro, con mi vida. Ahora lo sé-Su mirada de rojo irritado por lagrimas y llameante de decisión desafiaba a contradecirla- Voy a buscarlo… No, eso no basta. Voy a encontrarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hola! **

**Bueno, ya hice lo que mi librito de "Como ser buena persona" decía que hiciera, así que vamos a lo otro.**

**Primero que nada, mi internet se cortó y recién la recupere, así que aplausos a los del servicio de internet.**

**Segundo, puse un poco mas de interacción Nira-L, aunque si esperan que ese par acabe dándose besitos, de la mano y diciendo "Te amo" con voz idiota todo el p*to día se equivocan. **

**Estos dos se van a odiar *Evil face***

**Aun no sé como terminarlo, pero creo que tengo una idea.**

**A ver los reviews anónimos:**

**Chole: Sep, voy a meter a Near, Matt y Mello (Mello *o*) así que no te preocupes. Y veo que cumpliste con eso de molestar con los reviews, me alegro mucho.**

**Por cierto Vale, admito que mi imagen de Valeska la inspiraste mucho, así que espero que con el tiempo te agrade. Aun no la vez totalmente desenvuelta, pero espero que por el momento te caiga medianamente bien. **

**Etto… si estoy de mal humor es que estoy resfriada (Vale, ¿Existirá el contagio virtual?). Así que como deliro de fiebre me perdonan el no releerlo y hacen ojos ciegos a mis errores? :3**

**Ah! Cierto, los nombres de los mocosos, eh, digo, los amigos de Nira si tienen un significado real, si están muy aburridos búsquenlos. Excepto Blaze, ese fue por descarte XD**

**Bueno, saludos desde mi país y en caso de no actualizar antes de las fiestas, ¡Feliz Navidad/Año nuevo/Muerte o 2012!**

**Se retira Nei-chan!**


	5. El destino y sus malditas casualidades

**Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla no es mío, bla, bla, bla solo escribo para el fandom, bla, bla, bla (Ni se para que me gasto, se que nadie lee es disclaimer -.-')**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 5: Maldito sea el destino y sus jodidas casualidades

-Respira lentamente y cuenta hasta tres… uno… dos…

-No está funcionando Erebus-Dijo Raven apretando con fuerza el papel en su puño- No sé ni para que volví a este lugar- Murmuro mirando la casa que estuvo evitando desde que comenzó la investigación.

-¿Quizás porque es el lugar del principio? No tengo la menor idea de lo estas pensado, yo mato humanos, no les leo la mente y tu mente es especialmente complicada Nira- Su acompañante lo miro con el seño fruncido- ¿Qué?

-¿No te pedí acaso que dejaras de decirme Nira?- Repito ella por milésima vez desde que había tomado esa decisión.

Deyanira Lepoid había muerto junto a los Verkel, ya nada le quedaba en ese nombre, ella ya no era esa niña amable e inocente, simplemente había comenzado a madurar y cambiar. La persona que se hacía llamar Nira… era una persona demasiado cálida para la fría Raven, una luz que lastima los ojos junto a un cuervo que se mimetiza en la noche. No, no podía sentir que esa fuese su identidad.

Y el hecho de que Erebus, su eterno amigo, estuviese día a día recordándoselo con ese condenado apodo… más que ayudar fastidiaba. Cuando cruzo las puertas del orfanato, decidió comenzar de cero en un lugar donde no se le exigirían respuestas.

"Y sin embargo," pensó con amargura "estoy emprendiendo una búsqueda relacionada con mi pasado."

Suspiro pesadamente y volvió a mirar su antiguo "hogar".

Desde que comenzó a investigar la pista de su hermano, había trascurrido casi cuatro meses. Recortes del periódico, viejos informes policiales por cortesía de Roger, noticieros locales, todo lo que le diera una mínima pista servía. Poco a poco, logro trazar una ruta que pudo seguir su hermano a partir del descubrimiento del asesinato, pero su pista se perdía luego de una semana después del incidente.

No sin resistencia, decidió seguir la misma ruta que siguió su hermano desde que encontró las patrullas en su casa.

En esos cuatro meses de investigación, también había comenzado a desenvolverse en la Wammy's House. Ya no era tan cerrada como antes ni tan marginada, gracias a sus "amigos". No podía asegurar que esa fuera la definición correcta, puesto que aun no terminaban de conocerse y el hecho de obviaran sus pasados no hacía más que entorpecer el desarrollo de su amistad, pero aun así podía afirmar que ellos estarían allí para ella y ella estaría para ellos. Blaze y Marcus se la pasaban en sus propios proyectos, dicho de otra forma en su papel de revoltosos, mientras que Attenya se dedicaba más a perfeccionar su método de codificación musical. Attenya realmente se apasionaba cuando hablaba de eso, por lo que nadie le reprochaba que pasara horas junto al piano y con partituras en blanco.

La única a la que podía considerar abiertamente su amiga era Valeska. Era muy fácil hablar con ella, parecía tener siempre un tema en común contigo. Raven sabía más que bien que esa era una fachada. Siendo sinceros, no conocía persona más falsa que Valeska. Era leal, cierto, y era buena persona, también. Pero su personalidad superficial distaba mucho de ser la verdadera.

Raven recordó con cierta nostalgia lo ocurrido luego de dos meses en el orfanato.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Joanne se acerco dando saltitos de forma alegre hasta donde Raven y Valeska se encontraban caminando.

-¡Hola!-Se anuncio con un par de notas más elevadas de lo normal- ¿Cómo estas Raven?

-Podría estar mejor-Respondió ella con un leve tono de aburrimiento. Joanne era una persona alegre e inocente, por lo tanto era ingenua a los ojos de Raven. A pesar de que esa ingenuidad la frustraba un poco, Joanne era una chica agradable para pasar el rato.

Joanne rio ante la contestación de su compañera.

-Siempre así, deberías estar un poco más contenta-Abrió los brazos y giro sobre si misma mientras la nieve caía en su cabeza- ¡Estamos cerca de Navidad!

-¿Y celebramos exactamente? ¿El nacimiento de una persona hace dos mil años o solo una escusa comercial?-Cuestiono Raven con evidente malicia.

Joanne frunció el seño pero no respondió, decidió pasar de la lengua bífida de la morena a la sonrisa de Valeska.

-¿Y tu como estas Vale? ¿Contenta de que se acerca la Navidad?-Nira rodo los ojos al ver como Joanne abordaba de nuevo el tema.

-Estoy bastante bien Joey, ya quiero que sea de noche-Dijo Valeska con evidente entusiasmo.

-Yo también- Rieron juntas unos segundos- Bueno, nos vemos Vale, Rav- Y se fue como vino, dando saltitos cortos.

Raven miro a Valeska con reproche, pero al ver la expresión en su rostro se detuvo. La sonrisa había caído por completo y sus ojos habían dejado de brillar. Solo la fina línea que marcaban sus labios daba evidencia de que algo pasaba.

La mirada inquisitiva de su escéptica amiga no paso desapercibida para Valeska. Sostuvieron sus miradas un rato más.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Dijo por fin Raven, solo para remarcar la pregunta que tácitamente le había hecho- Ella no te agrada, pero igual lanzas risas y sonríes solo para que ella este a gusto. ¿Por qué le dices que todo está bien cuando sabemos que no es así?

Algo en la expresión de la de ojos verdes se suavizo un poco.

-Son una persona que se adapta a la gente, Raven. Digo lo que quieren oír para que no me molesten. Joanne me pregunto cómo estaba para que yo respondiese que estoy bien. Ella no quiere ni necesita saber que estoy harta de ser así, que hace semanas duermo mal por pesadillas que me acosan constantemente y que prefiero sonreír falsamente a decir lo que pienso y que me lastimen- Valeska hablaba con expresión perdida, profunda, rescatando pensamientos de mares agitados. Sin decir nada, la que una vez se llamo Deyanira hizo un gesto poco común en ella. La abrazo.

-Tonta, eso que haces se volverá en tu contra. Muchas lágrimas o muchas sonrisas pueden ser al final más peligrosas para uno mismo que la verdad-Susurro en su oído con un tono de leve reproche.

Valeska correspondió el abrazo y no dijo nada más. Esa chica misteriosa y callada, escéptica más que sociable y con reserva en sus ojos semejantes al dorado, le daba tal seguridad, tal reconforto, que le daba miedo depender de ella al final.

Podía verlo. Esa chica que llego sin un nombre nunca sería capaz de echar raíces completamente en un lugar. Y le daba miedo la inminente despedida que sabia con seguridad que llegaría. Solo podía esperar que ese momento se retrasara, solo podía concentrarse en la forma de consuelo que ella le estaba regalando solo hoy, solo en esa ocasión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa ocasión solo había aumentado sus ideas respecto a Valeska. Aun así, Raven la apreciaba como amiga. Incluso se ofreció a ayudarla en su investigación, a pesar de no saber bien de que se trataba. De todas formas Raven la rechazo formalmente, cosas como esas las debía de hacer uno mismo, sin ayuda.

"Aunque Erebus no cuenta como ayuda" Pensó mirando con recelo a su amigo.

Dio un suspiro una vez más.

-¿Crees que sería lo mismo si pasamos este punto y vamos directamente a la comisaria?-Pregunto sin creérselo ella misma.

-Ni…-Mirada enojada- Raven, no sé si es buena idea. Después de todo, también necesitas enfrentar esto-Respondió Erebus con voz vacilante. No es que estuviese muy seguro de que fuera correcto, después de todo.

Mirando con desesperación la dirección una vez más, como si esperase que esta fuera falsa, comenzó a caminar a la casa que indudablemente ella había habitado por nueve años.

Recordó, con nostalgia, cuando en su séptima navidad ella y su hermano, quien tenía unos once años en esa época, trataron de prender unos fuegos artificiales solos. Y recordaba con la misma claridad el pánico que la invadió cuando uno de ellos exploto en la cara de su hermano.

Desde entonces tenía una especie de trauma o miedo a las explosiones o los ruidos muy fuertes. "Como un cervatillo" Se burlaba Erebus. Pero el no escucho la explosión a medio metro de su oído. El no quedo sordo por unos segundos. El no vio a su hermano taparse la cara con desesperación y abrir la boca como si gritara, pero no oír gritos, no oír nada, solo confusión. Él no olio la carne quemada. Y él no estuvo en un hospital hasta que por fin le dejaron verlo, el no vio a su hermano con el pecho, el cuello y la mitad de la cara vendada.

Y aun con esa marca de por vida, la familia Lepoid no tardo en superar la situación. Hasta que unos meses después, su padre cayó enfermo. Y fue un funeral el que rompió ese frágil equilibrio.

Raven maldecía su perfecta memoria, prefería tener una vaga noción de que lo ocurrió ese día que tener el recuerdo vivo en su interior.

Toco con familiaridad el pomo de la puerta.

La casa estaba descuidada, por supuesto. Nadie quería vivir en una casa en la que murieron dos personas. El jardín que Verónica Verkel había cuidado con tanto esmero se lucia con su salvajismo y su falta de cuidado. Las paredes estaban húmedas y la pintura se había resquebrajado. "Hace falta otra mano de pintura" pensó Raven pasando la mano por la apera superficie.

Cuando por fin se decidió a enterar, lo primero que sucedió fue un ataque de tos cortesía del polvo de dos, casi tres años sin limpieza.

-Parece que los años hicieron más precario a este infierno…-Comento la morena sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Erebus no dijo nada. La etapa rebosante de frialdad en su relación se había desarrollado allí, en las ahora demacradas paredes de esa casa. Siendo sinceros, no le gustaba ese lugar. Le daba una sensación de pesar constante.

La chica paso la mano por un mueble lleno de polvo. Dirigió una mirada general al vestíbulo y, se sorprendió al sentir un ligero pero persistente nudo en su joven cuello.

Camino por su casa sin sentirla de ella, casi siendo una invasora. Arrastro los pasos mientras subía por la escalera y se contuvo de indagar más en la casa color sepia, con paredes de agradable amarillo/ocre y su decoración basta.

Y sin embargo, la puerta con su verdadero nombre escrito capto tanto su atención que no pudo evitar enrollar su puño en el picaporte.

Erebus, sin decir nada, se había se alejo un poco.

-Voy a revisar un poco los alrededores…

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirar su nombre en la puerta, escrito en una cartulina con su antigua letra infantil.

Erebus sonrió con tristeza y desapareció por la pared.

La entendía. Sabía que esto necesitaba hacerlo ella sola, sin palabras, sin opiniones. Y es que los sentimientos son tan simples, tan poco pulidos y bruscos que no necesitan del amargo sabor del razonamiento. Uno no puede pensar y sentir totalmente, puesto que uno corroe al otro. Su Nira, porque ella siempre lo seria aunque no pudiera decirlo en voz alta, necesitaba recordar eso. Recordar el ardiente calor de la ira, el pinchazo agudo del dolor, el delatador rubor de la vergüenza y la felicidad de las cosas simples. Si no, nunca sería capaz de completar muchas cosas en su vida.

Necesitaba recordar quién era para saber quién es ahora.

Y no lo necesitaba a él para eso.

Raven con un ímpetu fugaz abrió la puerta y la cerro tras ella, sumergiéndose en ese mundillo siempre suyo, a pesar de la capa de polvo que cubría insolentemente todas sus posesiones.

Su habitación era más pequeña de lo que recordaba, había muchos libros en sus repisas y algunos videojuegos esparcidos cerca de la consola. El miedo por la tragedia ahuyento a los ladrones de esa casa, según parecía. Incluso su bolso escolar estaba colgado en el asiento de su escritorio, con la tarea aun sobre la mesa.

Se sentó en el escritorio, probo un par de bolígrafos antes de encontrar uno que sirviera y comenzó a resolver los sencillos ejercicios con el mismo ímpetu que si tuviera que entregarlos al día siguiente. Una vez que termino lo guardo todo el bolso y se dirigió a la consola. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que funcionaba y con una ligera emoción puso en funcionamiento el que había sido su juego favorito. No sabría decir si estuvo una hora o dos, solo sabía que su enemigo parecía ser inmortal, el bastardo no moría con nada.

Una vez que se aburrió, reviso su estantería y tomo de una antigua caja de madera el guardapelo de plata que su padre le había regalado. Dentro había una foto de él y de su madre, pero ella remplazo la de su madre por una de su hermano. También había un marco con una foto de ella y su mejor amiga, Aida.

-¿Qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Aun vive aquí, a la vuelta?- Se pregunto mientras miraba nostálgica las sonrisas que ambas lucían orgullosas en sus rostro. Y aun así, esa no era su vida, esa era la vida de otra persona, de una niña, a la que todo su porvenir se lucia de blanco. Saco la foto del marco y la miro un poco antes de guardarla.

Aida y ella se conocieron como la mayoría de los niños, en la primaria. Ella siempre había sido bastante bonita, tenia cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azul verdoso, simple, pero con una belleza que prometía ser salvaje con los años. Su nariz estaba espolvoreada por unas pecas graciosas. ¿Cómo se vería ella ahora, a los trece? ¿Habría esa belleza madurado con la edad?

-Realmente cuatro años en mucho tiempo-Suspiro lentamente.

Luego, cerró la puerta de su habitación con la certeza de que no iba a volver nunca a ese lugar.

La habitación de su hermano siempre estaba desordenada, solo que esta vez se notaba una urgencia en el desorden. Su escondite con sus ahorros estaba vacío y muchas fotos de ellos juntos habían desaparecido, al igual que ropa y un par de cosas más. Arrugado en su escritorio estaba un papelito con un número y un nombre, el cual Raven guardo con emoción en su bolsillo.

Se sentó en la cama deshecha de su hermano y sintió que sus tensos músculos, los cuales nunca había notado que se tensaran, se relajaban y dejaban paso a una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido antes.

¿Sería la famosa realización de la que tanto se hablaba en los libros?

Quizás eso era lo que sentía L al resolver un caso, quizás por eso mismo estudiaba para ser un detective. No pudo evitar soltar una risita un poco boba al pensar en cómo sería el de adulto. Se pregunto también si alguna vez se enamoraría, la escena se le planteaba muy romántica, "El peligroso amor de un detective famoso y la joven dama de buena cuna" Seria algo muy interesante.

Y sin embargo, no podía emparejarlo con ninguna de las mujeres típicas en estos romances. Ella no tenía que depender de él, ella tampoco podía soñar con una relación normal, ni ser ingenua al pensar que el amor supera todo, y ni siquiera debía insinuarle que dejara la vida de detective por ella.

No, esa mujer debía ser fuerte, astuta, de pensamiento rápido, independiente y sobre todo, saber razonar antes de sentir. Era duro, pero ninguna mujer que no tuviera alguna de estas cualidades jamás estaría preparada para una relación así. Más bien, no sería digna de él.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco es que esta mujer deba "cambiar" o adaptarse a él, sería lo mismo que nada si ella dejase de lado su verdadera personalidad solo para complacer a L, de hecho para complacer a cualquier hombre.

Por supuesto, una mujer así era difícil de encontrar, por no decir casi imposible. Y eso estaba bien, puesto que cada mujer era única a su modo. Y cualquiera podía ser perfecta para L, después de todo Raven apenas lo conocía –la mayoría de sus pensamientos sobre L estaban basados en rumores más que en realidad- Así que no podía decir que supiese muy bien "cuál era su tipo", podrían ser como Attenya, misteriosas y con talento en el arte, o como Valeska, profundas y sensibles, e incluso como ella misma, de lengua filosa y sarcásticas.

Ni siquiera termino ese pensamiento cuando un rojo furioso invadió su cara. Esto la sorprendió, puesto que hace mucho que no sentía ese calor en las mejillas.

Tomo la almohada de su hermano y oculto su rostro en ella mientras trataba de serenarse.

-De acuerdo, creo que estoy pensando demasiado- Se dijo en voz alta, agradeciendo a los cielos que Erebus no estuviera allí.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que estuvo callada, calmándose y dándole vueltas a un nuevo pensamiento. No era solo la complejidad de la mujer perfecta para él, sino la propia complejidad de L.

"Él… debe sentirse solo. Ser el más inteligente en un instituto de inteligentes, todos peleando por sucederte sin tener en cuenta quien eres realmente, sin saber cómo eres en el interior. Solo con tu mente para que te entienda, debe ser realmente solitario. Y quizás por eso le gusta resolver casos, quizás el saberse ganador de un rompecabezas le hace sentirse menos solo. No logro concebir un mundo donde nadie te entienda…"

"Pero tonta, si tu vives en un mundo así" Susurro una maliciosa voz en su interior.

"Eso no es verdad-se retracto furiosa- Erebus me entiende, el siempre estuvo conmigo. Sé que él me entiende" El pensamiento sonó un poco vacilante en su cabeza.

"¿Segura? El no siempre estuvo contigo, no vio todo lo que tú viste ni sintió todo lo que sentiste, a búsqueda de tu hermano no tiene un significado real para él, es más, ni siquiera lo considera correcto. Puede que te quiera, o por lo menos sienta aprecio hacia ti, pero no puedes ser tan egoísta como para asegurar que te ama realmente. Solo eres la niña que encontró su libreta, eres su contratista en todo caso, solo un nombre que al final el va a escribir"

"No, se que no es así. El siempre quiso lo mejor para mí, me protegió de todo lo que me hacía mal"

"¿En serio? Por favor Deyanira, no seas estúpida y deja de mentirte un poco, que bien te haría con todas las mentiras que te dices a diario. ¿Acaso el te protege de ti misma? ¿Acaso el puede protegerte de tus propios sentimientos?-Se rio de sí misma- No seas la ingenua que finges no ser. Siempre sufrirás, siempre te lastimaran, siempre serás la niña que se escondía tras la sombra de su hermano"

"Pero no todo tiene que ser así" Una voz diferente hablaba, Raven se asusto, ¿Era esto normal? Lo único que le faltaba era ser esquizofrénica para tener su repertorio de sufrimientos completo. Y sin embargo, quiso seguir escuchando. No sentía necesidad de ignorar a esa voz, además de que sería raro ignorarse "No tienes que sufrir siempre. Recuerda, Nira, recuerda ese día. Recuerda lo que hiciste, como disfrutaste. Estabas sola y te sentías invencible, ni Erebus a tu lado servía de compañía, tu sola te eras suficiente para llenar el vacío" Un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda "Escribe. Escribe un nombre, el de quien sea, ni siquiera debes conocerlo, solo escríbelo" "Cállate" "Eres superior, disfruta de tu poder y acaba con tus enemigos" "¡Cállate!" "Mátalos"

-¡YA BASTA!- Grito sollozando y enterrando su rostro en la almohada. Ella no era una asesina, ella solo quería a su hermano.

Lo sabía. Sabía que era una vil mentira. Deyanira Lepoid, ahora Raven, ahora el cuervo, jamás de los jamases podría decir "No quise matarlos" sin mentir.

Esas tres palabras imposibles eran su condena.

Se abrazo a la almohada de Desmond y aspiro suavemente ese olor característico de él, sumergiéndose en su propia tristeza.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la que había sido su casa sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Erebus la esperaba afuera, y al notar lo enrojecidos que estaban sus ojos comenzó a hablar solo para distraerla.

-¿Habia algo?

-Sí, una nota con un teléfono a nombre de Mark Robinson- Raven repaso todos la gente de nombre Mark que conocía, pero ninguno se apellidaba Robinson- En Wammy's llamaremos, no confió en los teléfonos públicos.

-De acuerdo, ¿Y a donde vamos ahora, señorita paranoia?- Pregunto el shinigami mirando las calles que le eran vagamente familiares, bromeando casi por instinto.

- Podríamos ir a la comisaria, suponiendo que no me reconozcan…-Saco una paleta de naranja y le dio una azul a su amigo, que la mordisqueó con sus dientes puntiagudos- Cambie mucho físicamente desde hace cuatro años, además de que no creo que siguieran mucho con la búsqueda luego de un año sin nueva información…

-Tampoco lo creo- Corroboro el dios mientras saboreaba ese condenado dulce mortal.

Caminaron juntos en silencio, en realidad ella caminaba mientras el volaba suavemente arriba de ella.

Llegaron a la plaza. La plaza donde se conocieron por primera vez y donde casualmente en la otra cuadra estaba la comisaría local. Pero no pudieron avanzar mucho hasta ella.

Un grupo de preadolescentes estaba en cerca de los columpios cuando Raven los diviso. La mayoría tenía su edad, pero eso no era realmente importante como para hacerlos cambiar de objetivo.

No, lo verdaderamente importante sucedió gracias a la misma persona pero por diferentes motivos.

Erebus noto como el tiempo de vida de una de las humanas cambiaba repentinamente justo en el instante en el que ella volteaba a verlos. Le hubiera restado importancia de no ser por la expresión de la humana al divisarlos. Más bien, al divisar a Raven.

La hermosa chica se paro abruptamente desconcertando a sus amigos y clavo sos ojos azul verdoso sobre Raven. Esta a su vez se quedo congelada en su lugar, en algo parecido al estado de shock.

La castaña modulo un nombre mientras negaba con la cabeza, se negaba a creer que su sueño se había cumplido luego de tantos años.

-Deyanira…- Dijo sin creérselo. Sus ojos se empañaron cuando pronuncio el nombre, y para cuando había llegado hasta la morena ya estaba derramando lagrimas de tristeza y alegría por igual-¡Deyanira!-Exclamo ahogando un gritito en el hombro de la aun estupefacta Raven, abrazándola con una desesperación casi dolorosa.

Lentamente ella salió de su letargo y palmeo torpemente el hombro de la chica. Susurro su nombre sin poder terminar de creérselo.

-Aida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

***Neideen se ajusta la armadura y revisa que su manodoble este preparado. Suspira y mira a los lectores con mirada inofensiva***

**¿No me van a perdonar ni aunque diga mil veces perdón, cierto? Con que me dejen vivir me basta, y eso lo digo por **

**En serio, en serio que no pude actualizar hasta hoy. Enero fue muy rápido y lleno de planes mientras febrero me esperaba con una pancarta que decía "¡Ponte a estudiar de una puta vez que debes matemática!" Entonces le hice caso a la pancarta mágica del poder (?) Y me puse a estudiar (por si les interesa rindo el 22, así que hagan sus rituales de brujería para darme suerte :'D)**

**En fin, pasando de mi vida privada voy a responder un par de review (Se que van a pasar de los demás comentarios y solo leer la respuesta del suyo, a mi no me engañan e.e)**

**Chole: De verdad lamento no haber actualizado antes, y eso que yo quería esa fresa u.u deberías hacerte una cuenta, si es que no tienes, así podemos hablar por MP ;)**

**Yuuki-Lawliet: Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda por favor baja esa jodida motosierra, si quieres vamos al orfanato de cachorritos ciegos a quemarlo pero no me mates, tengo mucho que quemar! La verdad, estas demente. Me gusta :3 un día vayamos a matar por ahí ^^ A todo esto, como esta Inner-chan? Espero que este bien desde su… viaje…**

**Y gracias a Purayami y a Ammy-1497 por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, se los agradezco mucho :3 Y también el agradecimiento de siempre para Vale, quien me está ayudando desde hace poco con este delirio y sin embargo me conoce demasiado bien ;) te quiero linda.**

**Besos y piernas de cabra irlandesa! (?)**

**Se despide Neideen-chan!**

**PD: Acabo de terminar de ver Pandora Hearts y me di cuenta de que imagine a Nira como una versión femenina de Gilbert sin saber que el existía, incluso el mismo apodo *menea la cabeza* que mierda estoy tomando?**


End file.
